state_of_decay_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Special Enclave: The Rude Survivors
These guys contacted us out of the blue with a request for supplies. They don't seem all that friendly. Enclave Names *The New Arrivals *The New Neighbors *The Newcomers *The Visitors Entry Mission 'Rolling Out the Welcome Wagon' You get an unpleasant call through the radio. A survivor asks you to visit them to talk. When you arrive they tell you the following: We're setting up a new base, but you guys are hogging the supplies. How about you share some of your building materials? *You can refuse their demand, thus ending the mission in a negative manner, or *you can accept to share. If you accept to share, one of your survivors will try to talk some sense into you before you give them anything. After you deliver the materials, the mission ends. Missions The Rude Survivors don't have a set questline, however their missions can change depending on your choices. 'Demand for Food (A)' (This version comes up if you gave them a rucksack in the previous mission.) You get another call from the Enclave. They're getting sick of you hogging all the supplies for yourselves so they want to talk with you in person. You have 30 minutes to respond. If the timer runs out, it counts as refusing their demand. When you arrive they tell you the following: It seems like you guys are hogging all the food around here. Give it up, or things might get nasty. *You can refuse their demand, thus ending the mission in a negative manner, or *you can accept to share. After you deliver the Food, the mission ends. 'Demand for Food (B)' (This version comes up if you refused to give them a rucksack in the previous mission.) You get another call from the Enclave. They tell you that they don't appreciate you ignoring them and if you're smart, you'll bring them something useful, soon. You have 30 minutes to respond. If the timer runs out, it counts as refusing their demand. When you arrive they tell you the following: Last chance. Share some of that food you've been hoarding, or I get angry. *You can refuse their demand, or *you can accept to share. If you gave them the food, the mission ends. If you refused to give them the food, they will become hostile. They won't attack you immediately, giving you some time to flee if you're not ready to fight them yet. Demand for Fuel The Enclave calls you again. They're getting sick of you hogging all the supplies for yourselves so they want to talk with you in person. You have 30 minutes to respond. If the timer runs out, it counts as refusing their demand. When you arrive they tell you the following: You're up in that cozy base while the rest of us freeze our asses off. You need to share some of your fuel, or else. *You can refuse their demand, thus ending the mission in a negative manner, or *you can accept to share. After you deliver the Fuel, the mission ends. Final Mission This mission only comes up if you always gave resouces to the enclave in the previous missions. Final Offer You get a last call from the Enclave. They're so tired of you that they propose you a final offer. You have 30 minutes to respond. If the timer runs out, it counts as refusing their demand. When you arrive they tell you the following: I'll make this simple. You've got a nice base, and we want it. We'll give you some time to clear out, then it's ours. *You can refuse to relocate, thus making the enclave hostile, or *you can accept to relocate. If you choosed to relocate, the 30 minute timer keeps counting down and you must relocate before the time runs out. After you relocate your base, the enclave moves into your former base, then tells you to not show up or they'll kill you - they turn hostile. Conclusion: This special enclave is nothing but trouble. No matter how many rucksacks you gave them, no matter if you gave them your base or not, they will turn hostile anyway. Refuse everything they want and eliminate them when the time comes. Category:Special Enclaves